Light-emitting devices that use a light emitting diode (LED) element are widely used. A light-emitting device of the previous type has a structure in which an LED element 33 is bonded to a substrate 31 with a die bond adhesive 32, a p electrode 34 and an n electrode 35 thereon are wire-bonded to a connecting terminal 36 of the substrate 31 with a gold wire 37, and the whole LED element 33 is sealed with a transparent mold resin 38, as shown in FIG. 3. However, in the light-emitting device of FIG. 3, of beams of light emitted by the LED element 33, beams of light having a wavelength of 400 to 500 nm that are output to an upper face side are absorbed by the gold wire 37. Further, part of beams of light output to a lower face side is absorbed by the die bond adhesive 32. Thus, there has been a problem of reduced light-emitting efficiency of the LED element 33.
For this reason, as shown in FIG. 4, flip-chip mounting of an LED element 33 has been proposed (Patent Literature 1). In this flip-chip mounting technique, bumps 39 formed are provided to a p electrode 34 and an n electrode 35, respectively, and a light-reflective layer 40 is provided on a bump-forming face of the LED element 33 so that the p electrode 34 and the n electrode 35 are insulated from each other. The LED element 33 and the substrate 31 are connected and fixed by curing an anisotropic conductive paste 41 or an anisotropic conductive film (not shown). Therefore, in the light-emitting device of FIG. 4, the light output upward of the LED element 33 is not absorbed by a gold wire and most of the light output downward reflects on the light-reflective layer 40 and is output upward. Thus, the light-emitting efficiency (light extraction efficiency) is not reduced.